El encanto del demonio
by AlejandrinaLezza
Summary: Los integrantes de Seidou se cuestionan cuál es el atractivo en Miyuki Kazuya y parece que el que tiene la respuesta es Sawamura Eijun ¿cuál será? Este fanfic es uno de los que hice por la semana del MIyuSawa,


**Extra de la semana MIYUSAWA.**

 **Advertencias:** será algo demasiado fumado y pendejo.

 **Anime/Manga:** Daiya no Ace

 **Pareja:** MiyuSawa

 **Palabras: 1,056 –OS-**

 **Notas:** Alabado sea el trasero de Miyuki.

 **El** **encanto** **del** **demonio** **.**

Eijun estaba sentado en el dugout mirando como a la lejanía Miyuki Kazuya atrapaba los lanzamientos de Furuya Satoru.

Su mirada intensa demostraba la rabia contenida que poseía, quería lanzar todo el día y aquel idiota prefería atrapar los lanzamientos de aquel chico de cara soñolienta.

— Hey Sawamura~ ¿acaso estás celoso de Furuya? Jejeje tienes una mirada llena de envidia

— ¡No digas eso Kuramochi Senpai! No estoy celoso, solamente quiero hacer algunos lanzamientos y Chris Senpai no quiere atraparlos—se quejó como niño infantil mirando de reojo al cátcher que le ignoraba olímpicamente

¡Chris Senpai era despiadado!

— Eh~ así que es así.

— Sí.

Y esa conversación se dio por terminada, de repente todas las miradas de los chicos que estaban en el dugout se enfocaron en el bullpen donde estaban el número 2 y el 11.

— Oigan~—hablo el ex delincuente llamando la atención de los presentes—Siempre me he preguntado el por qué el bastardo de Miyuki es tan popular con las chicas… ¿Por qué será? Digo… ¿Qué tiene de bueno el idiota de Miyuki? Es un demonio hecho y derecho.

— Hm. Yo creo que Miyuki Senpai debe de ser encantador para las chicas porque es bueno con las estrategias y los cálculos—agrego Haruichi Kominato desde las sombras

— Eh~ vamos Furuichi… ¿Qué chica se fijaría en eso? Las mujeres vienen a ver los partidos sin siquiera conocer las reglas del béisbol

— ¡¿Ah, eso es verdad?! —menciono alarmado el pitcher con el numero 20 recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de Youichi.

— Si Sawamura… ¿tú qué opinas Masuko?

— Mmm… tal vez sea su forma de colocarse la gorra ¿eso le da estilo, no?

— Wuajajaja ¿estilo? Con la gorra de esa forma parece que es un niño de 8 años—se burló el que era considerado un guepardo

Eijun se quedó reconsiderando un poco las palabras de su Senpai mientras miraba a la lejanía hacia aquel hombre de personalidad retorcida.

¿Qué tenía de especial?

— ¿Será su personalidad? —comento un chico de primero que estaba escuchando la conversación

Las risas explotaron e incluso Sawamura no pudo evitar echarse unas carcajadas sonoras que capturaron la atención de los presentes.

Se disculpó y volvieron a aquella plática que estaba tornándose interesante.

— Vamos… si la personalidad de Miyuki fuera su arma para enamorar a las chicas… estas tendrían que ser unas masoquistas de primera

— Tal vez lo sean, digo, les gusta Miyuki—se quejó el de orbes doradas recibiendo una risa divertida por parte de Kuramochi.

La duda ahora había sido plasmada en la mente de los que estaban en el dugout.

¿Qué era lo atractivo respecto a Miyuki Kazuya?

— Tiene que ser algo respecto a su apariencia, las chicas se basan en la apariencia de un hombre—agrego Ryousuke de la nada y recibió un "oh" por parte de su hermano menor

— En eso te apoyo—dijo Youichi— ¿Pero qué es?

— ¿Su cabello? —dijo pensativo Kawakami quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo

— ¡Debe de ser el hecho de que sea deportista! —menciono Kanemaru dando un aporte MUY obvio

— Agh, si todas las chicas amaran a los deportistas nosotros tendríamos novias, no digas estupideces—dijo sin piedad el de segundo año del dorsal 6.

— Las chicas tienden a amar a los chicos con anteojos… las que buscan a Miyuki deben de tener un fetiche con los chicos megane—comento secamente Chris quien miraba su libreta como si aquel tema fuera demasiado aburrido

— Bueno… puede que tengas razón Senpai pero aun así no estoy convencido ¿tú qué opinas Sawamura? ¿Sawamura?

Pero… era caso perdido.

El pitcher energético estaba idiotizado mirando hacia donde se hallaba Miyuki, estaba mirándolo tan fijamente que de seguro había olvidado parpadear

Y entonces lo supo…

Aquel encanto demoniaco que atraía a las féminas como abejas al polen…

Era el trasero de Kazuya.

Era inevitable el no darse cuenta de aquellas posaderas, parpadeo varias veces notando como aquel uniforme que el cátcher portaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

De seguro eran firmes pero a la vez eran tan suaves que al estrujarlas serían la mejor terapia contra la ansiedad.

Lo más probable es que al pasar los dedos por aquellas nalgas, la piel se sentiría tan tersa que serían las dos mejores almohadas donde uno podría recargar su cabeza.

Aquellos glúteos debían de ser tan blancos como la luz divina de la iluminación.

Sí, el encanto de ese demonio no se hallaba en una sonrisa, en su personalidad, en su cabello, en sus ojos o en el uso de lentes… no, el atractivo de ese diablo estaba en su perfecto trasero.

Aquellos glúteos que merecían ser alabados por ser un regalo impecable del Dios Todopoderoso.

Sí, Sawamura podía ser el nuevo predicador de la religión de fanáticas del culo de Miyuki Kazuya.

— ¡Sawamura ¿acaso estás escuchando?!—y recibió una colleja debido a su distracción

— ¡Senpai eso dolió! —Y luego escucho el delicado murmullo del maligno detrás de él y volteo a mirar al poseedor de su nueva religión.

— Hey Sawamura ¿Qué tanto mirabas allá atrás? —cuestiono intrigado el cátcher

— ¡Trasero, digo Miyuki Senpai!

Oh. El desastre.

Oh la confusión

Oh… la humillación total.

Después de unos segundos que se sintieron como años, el pitcher fue la burla de todos y sus mejillas se colorearon del tono de la sangre.

— ¡Wuajajaja parece que Sawamura descubrió el encanto del estúpido de Miyuki!

— Sawamura creo que no debiste de decir eso—se apiado de él Furuichi

— ¡Jajajá Sawamura ahora sí que te humillaste en grande! —dijo sin piedad Kanemaru

El de orbes doradas agacho la mirada y sintió como bloques de concreto invisibles le caían encima y entonces el tacto de Lucifer se hizo presente en su hombro.

— Vamos Sawamura, no te preocupes… sé que es inevitable el mirar mi culo~ es perfecto—le guiño el ojo con arrogancia y después vino su risa aterciopelada que coloreo más las mejillas del pitcher

¡Al diablo la religión hacia el trasero de Miyuki!

¡Al diablo el estúpido!

¡¿Por qué Dios le había dado tal don perfecto a un idiota como ese?!

— Si quieres después de la práctica te puedo dejar que lo mires a fondo—le susurró al oído y estremeció su cuerpo.

Oh. La dulce tentación que te tiraba del paraíso.

Bueno, que más daba… necesitaba tomar el fruto prohibido y dejarse arrastrar por aquel Satanás tan pícaro y odioso.

 **Fin.**


End file.
